Rub-E (Rub-E & Saf-ir ,Wall-E AU)
by XxDarXxDarxX
Summary: A cute Ruby and sapphire fanfiction (Rub•E & Saf•ir ,Wall•E AU) This is my first story and i plan on updating it regularly...more like a few times every 2 or three days or something, maybe more depending on how much support it gets. I also published this story on my wattpad account,username is XxDarXxDarxX. I update it at the same time i update the story on this website.Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Earth was a quiet place, nothing but trash piles among trash piles for miles and miles. All you could hear were the faint noise of trash blowing in the wind and your steps upon the harsh and dry dirt floor. No animals could be heard, not even the sound of the earthworms digging through the rich soil through the intense quite.

The air was dry and usually contained tiny dirt particles within it. Though every time you take in a whiff of the Earth air dirt comes in as well, invading your unsuspecting nostrils.

Nothing was left on Earth, nothing other than towers and towers of neatly stacked trash along side the left over old broken down structures that could fall at any second. They were left by the once Earth ruling race, the Gems.

Gems are human like creatures. Though they have distinct colors that match with the color scheme of their gem. Most gems are created by being grown within the once beautiful and rich earth ground. Some were created by love but sadly, the parents never usually survive.

All gems come with their own personal gem. Their gem can appear anywhere on their bodies from when they are born. The most common places for a gem is on the forehead,chest,legs and back. There is only a few known to have gems on their hand.

The gem race that once ruled the trash ridden planet fled leaving behind everything and taking nothing with them other then a extremely large ship large enough to house thousands upon thousands of gems and materials to create more technology to enhance their race. They left behind trash piles among trash piles and rusty old thousand year old buildings that once peacefully housed gems.

Almost all of them look as if they could fall at any given second and collapse onto the dirt floor. As if the breath of a butterfly could make the buildings fall to the ground. Yea, they are that fragile and old.

Though not every gem left earth for a cleaner planet. There was one in particular that was forced to stay behind to help clean up Earth and survive, she wasn't the only one to be forced to stay behind but sadly...she was the only one strong enough to survive the thousands of years being left behind by her own race. Though she was quite different, in fact she is the only one left of her kind that has stayed alive ever since the gem race left.

She is a Rub-E; A small red gem with a large square like afro. She was quite muscular in her upper and lower body which is why she is so strong. She always wears circular goggles on her forehead for protection from the constant sand storms.

She is the only Rub-E in existence thanks to harsh conditions on earth and the constant work that has been thrown at them. Cleaning up a whole earth is extremely hard even for hundreds of them. She has managed to survive, she is strong and that is why she has made it so far, though now all that's left from all the others are scattered shattered pieces of their leftover gems. Scattered pieces could be spotted almost everywhere you step but she pays no mind. She pays attention to her job at exploring and cleaning up the Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Life was all the same for little Rub-E on planet Earth.

Today, though, she was walking around. Piling up trash and using her strength to crush it into a shape she could work with. Once that is done, she would pile it up along with others of its shape to create neat stacks of worthless and valuable items. Though while doing so she found something of interest while stacking the piles of trash, so she places her rough palms on the item that was lodged into some other stuff and pulled as hard as she could.

Eventually, when she pulled out the item she fell back slightly, quickly getting to her feet. The item in her palm was a circular metal item that must have been a top for a metal trashcan or something like that. She kept it with her and placed it in her backpack. just at that moment, a small brown insect climbed onto her shoulder, a roach it seems.

She smiled at it and continued walking through the sorta-clear paths she made. While walking she could see the lifeless buildings and extremely large monuments of the rulers of the gem race, taking short glances at them then continuing on her short journey while her small insect is friend taking refuge on her broad shoulders.

Some walking later, she made it to her home. She lives in a large piece of equipment that was once used for picking up and compressing all the trash, though it is old and stuck in place, unable to move but it still works. Its big enough to house a good amount of gems, but she stores items that she finds while cleaning within it in neatly organized compartments.

She clicked on a button outside the large piece of equipment that she calls home and waited a few seconds, the large square like door lowered like a drawbridge slowly revealing her collection of many random items that she finds quite interesting. Once the large door was opened, she entered it and walked in momentarily clicking on a smaller button on the inside flicking on white lights that hung from the ceiling and smiles warmly.

She took off her dusty boots and put them to the side, after doing so she walked through a short isle and looked over to a random toaster sitting on a shelf. She pulled down the button on the toaster and a small VHS popped out, she grabbed it and looked over to a old VHS player that she has collected from cleaning over the many years and walked over to it, inserting the small VHS into it. She pulled out a small and fat old TV that she has also found. The video began to play on her TV. There was a group of gems, identity unknown, singing and dancing happily.

She allowed that to play and turned around, slinging her backpack from off of her back and letting it hit the floor. The roach that was once on her shoulder was now silently sitting on a metal shelf and watching Rub-E throw the backpack in front of her. Rub-E opened the backpack and took out the large circular top, examining it then looking through which shelf would best house the item. Once finding a spot, she places the item down and heads back over to her backpack, she looked back at the fuzzy film playing on her TV and smiled, momentarily looking back down at her bag. It had many smaller items stuffed within it. She quickly put those to place.

While walking back to her bag she could hear the music from the film in the back round playing slower and the voices were a little softer then they were earlier. She looked over to the TV and watched the film play, two gems were close to each other, singing in sync and getting closer to each other with every word released from their voices. Eventually they interlocked hands, Rub-E watched in awe as the film went on while slowly interlocking her hands together as well. When the song ended, she looked down at her hands, they were clasped together, and she smiled.

After that she headed back to her bag, it had some left over dirt from the random knickknacks that were once in there. She walked outside the small home and attempted to rid the bag of all the dirt and dust that was within it. A slight sandy breeze blew through the not so refreshing night air, she looked up to see the stars barely shining through clouds that filled the night sky and thought back to the song that was playing earlier on her old TV, thinking {this would be the perfect moment for the song to play...} and smiled to herself. Not even a few seconds later, a red light began to flash from the outside of her metal home, making a loud beeping noise which meant that there was a sand storm coming.

She looked around to her surroundings, quickly noticing clouds of sand billowing towards her. She emptied the bag as much as she could as quickly as possible and ran inside, quickly slamming her fists into the button that pulls her large drawbridge-like metal door up to close off the sand storm. Her roach friend was sitting outside the home in front of a light to heat up, she whistled for it to hurry up and come in. Noticing that the sandstorm was coming, the roach quickly scrambled inside. The door closed behind it.

When she knew that her friend was as safe as she was, she looked to her shelves and notices that there were a few candies on it and grabbed one, opened it, and placed it down for her friend to munch on. She let out a soft sigh and looked over to a small mattress that she found in an old but still intact store not so far from here. She walked over to it and plopped down on it. Momentarily dozing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up is never easy, especially for the over worked Rub-E.

 **Beep Beep Beep~**

The alarm clock sitting right next to her sleeping body on a metal shelf went off as loud as it possibly could. Rub-e slowly sat up, extremely exhausted, and narrowed her eyes at the obnoxious alarm clock and punched it making it fall to the floor and turn off. Rub-E let out a loud and deep sigh and after a few more moments of just laying face down in her mattress she finally got up and attempted to walk over to her dirty boots that were laying down in the front corner of her home.

She may or may have not ran into a few things on her short walk over to her boots. Her vision was still a blur from sleep which didn't help at all. Though, when she finally made it to her boots, not so unscathed, she slowly but surely put them on.

Later on, she walked outside her shelter and climbed on top of it, the sun was beaming down and there were little to no clouds in the sky. She plopped herself down on top of her home and laid there to get some sun for as long as she could handle...which was about 15 or so minuets.

After that she jumped off of her home and landed on the dry dirt floor, making her way to the entrance so she could grab her backpack for another boring day of cleaning and scavenging. Once she got her backpack and flung it over her shoulders she began to walk outside her shelter, letting out a loud sigh as she did...until she heard a crunching noise under her boots, she jumped back and looked down to see her roach friend squished on the floor in front of her, she yelped and got to her knees getting to the roaches level.

"oh no, please please..." She begged as she watched the roach. Not even a half second later the roach plopped back up, looking completely unscathed...but to Rub-Es delight, it was still alive.

She let out an annoyed sigh as she stood completely up this time and pointed inside her home for the roach to stay put. Her friend ran inside on command and stayed where Rub-E told it to stay. After she knew that the bug would stay completely still she looked back in front of herself and began to run-walk away...and of course her roach friend followed her without her even knowing.

After walking around for about an hour or so she found the pile of trash that she was working on yesterday and immediately began to clean up...there were a few things she found weird and interesting while doing so. Like a Bra,a rubber ducky, an unsolved Rubik's cube, and a dog bobble head. Then while digging around she found keys of some sort...she picked them up and started to click the small buttons, after she clicked a button in particular she could hear a car horn go off in the back round, she jumped and looked everywhere for where the sound came from. After that she threw the keys in her backpack along with the other stuff. There was a lot more stuff after that including a paddle,a diamond ring...but she threw that out and traded it for the fuzzy blue box,a random old shoe, a teddy stuffed animal, and a full fire extinguisher.

She continued to clean tirelessly, making her neat piles of trash like looked back at her work, sweat dripping down her forehead. She smiled and wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back or her broad hands.

On her way back to her home, she noticed a large white rectangular metal box (A refrigerator). She looked over at it curiously and slowly walked over to it. She felt the metal box with her hands and then she noticed a handle...but when she tried to open it it wouldn't budge. Then she used all sorts or items to help her open it. Eventually, after half an hour of looking for something to help her open the darn thing, she found an old blow torch laying in some trash. She pulled it out of the pile and tested to make sure it would work, in which it did. She ran over to the refrigerator and used the blow torch to melt the metal enough to where she could look inside. As she did so the doors that were attached to the refrigerator fell to the floor revealing what was inside.

She looked inside and dropped the blowtorch to the floor...she saw lots of dirt and a small green plant barely growing inside. Rub-E carefully dug under the plant so she could get its roots and the plant along with it, once doing so, she cautiously pulled it out and walked over to her backpack that was laying on the ground. While holding the plant in one hand and rummaging through her bag with the other, she finally found something that would be good enough for the plant to grow in...the old boot she found earlier.

She carefully placed the plant in the boot and smiled, closing up her backpack and putting it over her shoulders and began to walk to her home...while she started to walk up the ramp to her home she notices...a red dot?


	4. Chapter 4

Rub-E looked at the small red dot in confusion then looked around her for a second then staring back at the dot on the metal floor of the ramp. She slowly moved her hand towards it , after she was about a few inches away from it the dot ran farther away at lightning speed stopping on top of a small trash pile. She stared in confusion then turned her body around to face the dot and jogged over to where it was, once more trying to catch it. Though, it was dodging her every attempt at catching it. The red dot then ran farther, this time Rub-E was ready and started to sprint after the dot.

The red dot then came to an abrupt stop, making her attempt at stopping make her almost fall frontwards on her face but she caught herself. The dot then began to circle her fast, she tried to keep her eye on it but the thing was moving way too fast for her. Right when the dot stopped moving she held her hands up.

"I gotcha now!" She lunged at it but she missed, the dot then started to run somewhere else, Rub-E scrambled to get on her feet and quickly sprinted after it once more.

The red dot lead her to a large open area with little to no trash on the ground. It began to circle one spot then stopped. Rub-E reached for it and when she thought she caught it, nothing appeared in her palms. Then she could see many other red dots circle the one she was chasing, the ground began to rumble and she could feel an intense heat coming from up above, she yelped and quickly stepped back from the dots. She began to panic and looked around for somewhere to hide, the rumbling sound got louder and louder.

She ran everywhere and was blocked and surrounded by massive heaps of fire bursting from an unknown source. She did the only thing she could do, hide good enough to where nothing can get to her. She hid behind a large tire, about three or four times her size, and huddled up with herself, hugging her legs until she knew nothing was going on around her.

Dirt, rocks and trash was flying everywhere but she didn't pay any attention, she just wanted to keep herself safe. After a few minuets, it went quiet. Rub-E slowly got out of her huddle and cautiously looked around.

She walked around for a second and she was not even paying attention to what was in front of her, she ran into a large metal thing that wasn't there before and banged her head on it. She winced and held her head with her hands, scrunching up a bit before looking at what she just ran into.

It was an extremely large ship, biggest one that she has ever seen. It was still slightly Dusty around her so she couldn't see the color of the slowly walked around the ship while being as quiet as possible. She was directly below the middle of the weird and large ship when something above her made a weird noise.

She looked up and it looked as if the thing above her was opening up, a small tint of blue could be seen, then something began to descend from the bottom of the ship, she ran out of view and went back to the large tire that she was hiding behind earlier. She could hear metallic items moving which made her a bit scared.

She cautiously peeked through the middle of the tire so she could see what was going on back there, she could see something coming from the bottom of the ship and...a small blue gem that seemed the same height as her. She had a more petite build and had a white metal dress on with a light blue stripe and a black stripe at the end of her metallic dress. She had beautifully long light blue hair that went down to about her thighs. Glass protected her eyes along with her bangs, in which did cover half of her face. {wow...} Ruby thought {She is _beautiful_..}.

The blue gem then started to look around herself and she started to hover gracefully away from where she last was, a dark blue lazer light scanner started to scan the area around her, she was looking for something...but what?

The ship started to rumble again, fire started to shoot out of the thrusters and the ship slowly started to ascend, the noise it made was extremely loud and Rub-E Scrambled back to her hiding spot, holding her ears closed and trying not to be spotted by the blue gem. It took a matter of time before the ship was out of sight and up in the stars.

She sat up and peeked out the middle of the tire once more, she saw the small blue gem hovering over trash and scanning everywhere she could. The blue gem looked back at the ship, it was all the way in the sky, still making its way to the stars with a trail of smoke coming out the back. Then, the blue gem let out a satisfied sigh, twirling and ascending in the air then zooming around gracefully, she was extremely fast. She was Flying in the air and near the ground at extreme speeds, her glue hair was flowing behind her and Rub-E was watching her the whole time.

After a few minuets of that the blue gem started to calm down and went back to scanning random spots. Rub-E was secretly following her, and somehow she hasn't gotten caught yet. the blue gem was scanning a large pile of old smaller tires and Rub-E was hiding behind a larger tire, watching her.

Thats when Rub-E noticed that her small roach friend decided to follow her, it was crawling over to the blue gem ignoring Rub-E's many pleads of it to stay away from her. Rub-E scrunched down in her hiding position as the small bug made its way closer and closer to the blue gem.

Right when it was a few yards away, the blue gem quickly turned around and made a white and black gun appear on her arm, she shot at the bug making a small crater in the ground. Dust and dirt flew everywhere. Rub-E watched that happen and flinched in er spot, hoping to the goddess that the small bug was still alive.

Then, the roach climbed out of the small crater made in the ground from the shot and fixed its wings, the blue gem made her gun flash away, un-summoning it with her gem and held her small gloved hand out to the roach to climb on, the insect scrambled up on her hand making the blue gem giggle. The roach climbed up and around her arm and onto her shoulder.

Rub-E giggled a little as she watched. The blue gem stopped what she was doing, she must have heard Rub-E, and summoned her black and white gun that surrounded her arm and shot towards Rub-E's direction. Rub-E yelped and ran towards another tire which by the time she got there, the blue gem shot at every tire that was available for Rub-E to hide behind. When she had no where else to go Rub-E sat down and scrunched up in her spot. Dirt and dust surrounded the area because of the powerful gun shots.

The blue gem slowly started to approach Rub-E, with the gun still surrounding her arm and pointing at Rub-E. She spoke.

"Who are you?" The blue gem asked. "Who are you?"

She was about a few feet from Rub-E. Rub-E looked up and saw the beautiful blue gem pointing the gun at her and slowly sat up holding her hands in front of her in defense. The small roach then climbed into the gun and toward Rub-E and climbed onto Rub-E's Hand. The blue gem then scanned Run-E, a beeping sound signalling that what ever she wanted was not there. She un-summoned her weapon and turned around to get back at her work.

Rub-E watched as she hovered away and let out a dreamy sigh.

She continued to follow the blue gem and watch as she constantly tried to look for something. Rub-E was able to hide herself from being seen again by the beautiful gem. Though, after a while of searching it was night time, getting very dark outside, the blue gem finally stopped and took a rest. Rub-E watched from afar. She began to walk towards the gem and she noticed the way she sleeps. The blue gem just finds a spot to sleep, stands in that spot and she doesn't move. Once Rub-E made it to the gem she waved her broad hands in the gems face to see if she was awake but she didn't budge. That's when Rub-E got an idea, she was suddenly inspired to make a small sculpture of the blue gem.

 _~The next morning~_

The gem woke up and then started to hover, when she looked in front of herself she noticed a small structure of herself, made of two squares of trash piled on top of each other and a mop on the top of it. She looked at it for a second, scanned it then hovered past it. Rub-E was in the back round still hiding, she let out a disappointed sigh as she watched the beauty get back to her work on scanning the trash.

She continued to do so for hours and Rub-E continued to watch her. You could tell the blue gem was getting extremely annoyed, she began to groan after she scanned something and nothing popped up. When She was hovering over to an extremely large boat that was put in a neat side by side line with 5 or six other boats , she flew under one in particular that was holding a magnet crane on top of it, she started to get pulled by the magnet because of her metallic dress, she tried to pull away but the magnet was too strong. Eventually she was pulled all the way towards it, her back was attached to the magnet crane. She tried really hard to get unattached but failed, when she had enough she summoned her black and white arm gun once more and pulled her arm from the magnet. She pointed the gun at the magnet and shot, the magnet set her free and she continued to shoot it over and over, shooting the large boats along with that. The boats fell over on each other and collapsed, she un-summoned her gun and descended to the ground not so far from the boats and sat down on a tire that was laying on the floor.

She let out a small sigh and watched as the boats fell over on each other with fire engulfing them. Rub-E walked up to her and sat down a few yards away from the blue gem. She clasped her hands together behind her back and casually scooted closer to the beautiful gem. Then the gem turned to Rub-E.

Rub-E yelped and fell backwards, she jumped up and faced the gem.

"Directive?" The blue gem spoke, Rub-E looked at her confused. "Directive?"

Rub-E then looked around and spotted a small pile of trash right next to her, she used her arms and hands to squish it into a random and neat shape, after doing so she dropped it onto the floor in front of the gem.

"Tadaa~" Rub-E said smiling while using her arms and hands to point at her creation.

"ohhh" The blue gem sad while looking at the sorta-square thing of compressed trash.

"Directive..?" Rub-E asked while taking a half step forward.

"Directive?" the blue gem asked, Rub-E nodded. "Classified." She said and turned to face the burning boats once more. Rub-E looked to the ground and let out a short 'oh'. The blue gem faced Rub-E again. "Name?" She asked and Scanned Rub-E.

"Ru-Rub-E..." Rub-E said to the gem as she scanned her.

The gem stopped scanning Rub-E and smiled "Rub-E" Rub-E let out a dreamy sigh when the blue gem said her name "Rub-E" She started to giggle, Rub-E had a small smile trace her lips as the blue gem giggled. "Saf-ir" she said again "Saf-ir" She pointed at herself.

"Saf-ir" Rub-E said using her and moving a few steps closer "Saffff-iirr"

Saf-ir began to giggle and a cute smile was tracing her lips. Thats when the watch on Rub-E's hand began to beep, a sand storm must be approaching again.

"Saf-ir!" Rub-E yelled getting closer to Saf-ir and pointed behind her, saf-ir didnt like how close she was though so she summoned her gun once again and pointed it at Rub-E. Rub-E jumped back and hid behind the large tire. The sandstorm was rolling in fast, before Saf-ir even noticed it she was engulfed in sand.

"Rub-E!" She yelled for help "Rub-E!"

Rub-E ran out of her hiding spot and grabbed her small hands, pulling her to the safety of her home. Once inside she closed the large drawbridge like door and saf-ir looked around. Rub-E switched on the glowing white lights to show off her home.

"ohhhhh~" Saf-ir said, in awe of the place. She hovered around, looking at all the small and random items that were in neat and organized piled. Rub-E handed Saf-ir an unsolved Rubik's cube and walked back to her small and old TV. She grabbed the small VHS that she was watching yesterday and walked back over to the blue gem, she noticed that the gem had solved the Rubik's cube in less then 5 seconds.

"Whaa?" Rub-E grabbed the Rubik's cube out of Saf-ir's hands and stared at it looking at it all around. The blue gem then hovered over to the TV that lay on a metal shelf, Rub-E walked over there with her and put in the VHS.

The VHS played the group of singers and dancers happily dancing together. Saf-ir watched along with Rub-E.

"Ohhh" The blue get said with her face in the TV. Rub-E grabbed the metal top that she found yesterday and got Saf-irs attention and started to goofily dance around with the top. Saf-ir giggled.

Saf-ir looked around the home, looking at all the random knickknacks that , the music from the VHS started to get to the slower music and the softer music, Rub-E was staring at Saf-ir and she looked down at the blue gems small blue hands and slowly reached for them. Saf-ir noticed and moved her hand towards herself, Rub-E then pretended that she dropped something.

Saf-ir went back over to the TV "Ohh" She said and watched the two gems in the film clasp hands and sing to each other in sync. Rub-E had an awesome idea and started to rummage through her backpack, the blue gem looked back at her and giggled.

Rub-E ran over to Saf-ir with the small boot with the tiny plant inside of it and held it up to her.

"Ooohh" The blue gem awed, she scanned the item. Thats when a beeping noise came from the glass protecting her eyes and bangs, she gasped and began to hover up more and shake. A blue orb began to surround the boot and plant and hovered towards saf-ir and vanished. The blue gem dropped to the floor and was completely silent.

"Saf-ir?"


	5. Chapter 5

Rub-E took a half step back.

"Saf-ir?" She stepped up to the non moving blue gem, she was laying on the floor with a green light flashing from the glass protecting her eyes. It resembled a plant or something.

Rub-E waved her broad hands infront of saf-irs face a few times then she began to panic.

"Saf-ir?!" She whisper-yelled once more, trying to awake the sleeping beauty but nothing seemed to work. She tried yelling her name over and over seeing if that would do it but that didnt work either...

 _~A few hours later~_

Rub-E was carrying Saf-ir bridal style to the top of her home where they could get some sun, maybe that would work...? Rub-E gently placed Saf-ir on a small lawn chair she had found and noticed that the green light on the glass infront of her eyes was still flashing that plant symbol that she still didnt know what it meant though. Once she placed saf-ir down in the small chair,the sun was beaming down through the thin clouds and showering them with warmth...but why was saf-ir still unconscious?

Rub-E plopped herself down on the hot metal on the top of her home and watched saf-irs every move, she watched the way her pale blue hair went down her back and around her shoulders and admired the way it covered her eyes, she thought that was mysterious in a beautiful way.

Hours passed and Rub-E was still there sitting next to the unconscious saf-ir, she wanted to stay by the blue gems side...forever through anything and everything...why did she feel this way?

The wind began to blow harder and the red gem looked out in the distance, oh...a thunder storm. Grey clouds began to come towards them and Rub-E looked over to the blue gem, yep...still unconscious. Rub-E let out a soft sigh and went to find a umbrella to cover herself and the other gem.

When she came back with an umbrella it already began to rain, she sprinted over to saf-ir and held the now open umbrella over her trying to cover the blue gems whole body. It did come at a cost though, half of rub-e's body was sticking out and getting all wet but she didnt mind.

After a few cold hours of protecting saf-ir from the harsh rains the sky began to clear up and then Rub-E was able to throw the umbrella to the side, finally.

She carried the blue gem around with her everywhere she went, carefully placing her down where ever she stopped and never really thinking about her own safety, only saf-irs. She didnt let a grain of sand get in her long pale blue hair and not letting a single thing other then herself touch the blue gem.

The sun started to set in the horizon, Rub-E sat down on a small bench and carefully placed saf-ir next to her, she would look back and fourth at the sun and the blue beauty and casually scoot over. She reached for Saf-irs hand and gently squeezed the blue gems hand and interlocked their fingers together .Saf-ir was still unconscious though so this wouldn't be official... She let out a soft sigh as the sun went down.

 _~The next day~_

Rub-E placed Saf-ir in a safe spot and grabbed her rough backpack, getting back to her work. Before going she looked back at the blue gem and let out a sad sigh then turned back and slowly went to her duties.

she was a bit off today and couldent get the beauty out of her mind. She worked slower then usual, stopping and spacing out thinking about saf-ir. Thinking about what that green symbol flashing on the glass covering saf-irs eyes could mean...

She snapped out of thought when the ground started to rumble and the loud noise from a few days ago could be heard from afar, It was coming back for saf-ir!

Rub-E Threw her backpack over her shoulders and ran toward where she kept saf-ir not stopping for a second.

She wasnt far from her shelter when she noticed the ship has landed and a large metal crane bubbled saf-ir and was being pulled into the ship mid air. Rub-E panicked and ran faster toward the ship.

"SAF-IR!SAFF-IRRR!" She continuously yelled while making her way to the large ship. The ground began to rumble again and fire from the 3 or 4 thrusters on the ship began to burst from them. The ship was getting ready to leave!

Rub-E ran even faster, watching out for the fire and smoke shooting out from the bottom of the ship a and lunged herself onto the ship, grabbing onto a bar of metal that was poking out from the side of it. She was holding for dear life as the ship began to ascend to the stars quickly.

"AHHHHHH" She yelled as the ship holding the blue gem inside shot up towards the sky at terrifying speeds. She held on with all her strength trying not to fall to her death.

Then everything went slow...

She was in outer space, the ship stopped going so fast and just began to sorta was slightly chilly but extremely breathtaking to look at, it was beautiful. Rub-E looked back at the Earth and never thought it looked like _that_. She then looked back at her hands gripping hard at the metal that was on the side of the ship she was being carried by.

She passed so many colorful planets and stars... one in particular had a beautiful blue ring surrounding it, the ship was close enough for Rub-E to feel the ring.

Rub-E held out one of her hands and slowly felt the large blue ring of the planet, it was bright and beautiful...almost as beautiful as saf-ir...

They have been soaring through space for a few hours now, space never ceased to amaze her. The ship began to slow down, it it was even possible, and Rub-E looked ahead of her. There was a ship that looked like it was over 1000 times the size of the one she is on now. She stared in awe as the ship she was on now began to get closer to it.

She was eventually so close to the ship that she could notice large words painted on the side of it "Axiom". That must be the ships name. A large chamber on the side of the Axiom slowly opened allowing the smaller ship that ruby was on to enter.

when she entered the chamber she could see a few Larger gems working on other ships similar to the one she is on. she huddled closer to the ship to try not to get caught by them and it worked successfully.

When the smaller ship landed inside Rub-E fell off the ship and onto the metal floor surprisingly not catching any attention. She scrambled to her feet and hid behind another ship. She watched as her saf-ir was gently bubbled out of the ship , still unconscious, and then placed in an open area where three skinny and tall gems popped out with cleaning utensils. One was yellow, one was blue and one was pink and white. They started to circle around the beautiful blue gem and clean her metal dress, fix her hair and do everything to make her look like she was made a few seconds ago...and boy did they do a good job.

Then, the yellow gem noticed that Rub-E was extremely dirty and was hiding, she ran over to Rub-E with her cleaning utensils.

"We missed one Blue Per-L!" She ran up to the red gem. Rub-E panicked and attempted to run but they caught her and brought her over next to saf-ir who was still knocked out with the green light flashing on her glass. They all crowded Rub-E and attempted to clean me but she refused to let them touch her, every step Rub-E took she was treading dirt on the clean metal floor and the blue, yellow and white gem all desperately cleaned it up which Rub-E found a little funny.

Then security came, a smaller purple gem walked up with two larger gems behind her. The purple gem scanned Saf-ir then i scrambled away before they could scan me. A green light began to hit the scanner meaning that Saf-ir had the thing they have been looking for.

The two larger gems behind the purple gems moved in and one picked up saf-ir and slung her over her shoulder which did make Rub-E a little mad. They escorted..well more like carried...saf-ir away Rub-E ran after them as they quickly walked away, making sure not to get spotted and tracking dirt everywhere. All the per-L's groaned in annoyance. Cleaning all the mud that Rub-E tracked.


	6. Chapter 6

The two larger gems were walking for a few minuets when they stepped foot on a large warp pad. Rub-E quickly jumped on the warp pad with them before they could go away. Rub-E hid behind the two larger gems that somehow didn't even notice her yet and even the purple gem didn't notice her Rub-E took a short glance at the unconscious blue gem before looking back at the three that were in front of her.

She noticed that the purple gem was as tall as she was and she could see that there was the name "Ame-thys" embedded on her clothes, it was on her shoulder and was noticeable. That must be her name. Rub-E Then looked at the other two larger gems, they didn't have any name on them that she could see...wonder whats that's about. Rub-E stayed as quiet as possible as they warped away.

The warp pad brought them to a large open area with random and different gems of all sizes everywhere. Rub-E stared wide eyed as she watched the two large gems and Ame-thys take saf-ir away from the warp pad. They walked off and everyone who was in their was was either pushed aside or immediately moved out of the three gems way, Rub-E followed close behind and she is even surprised they haven't noticed her yet. No even the other gems would pay attention to her, they just went back to walking around, talking and she even saw some eating even though they didn't really need too to survive. Rub-E began to loose the three gems and Saf-ir in the crowd, she ran around frantically then accidentally ran into someone.

Rub-E fell over and so did the other gem, She scrambled up to her feet to help up the other one.

"Sorr-sorry!" Rub-E apologized as she helped up the other gem.

"Its okay" The other gem said whilst standing up. She had a short dark blue pixie cut that went no lower then her ears and her skin was a lighter shade of blue. Her gem was on her back, she smiled at Rub-E as she stood up.

"My name is Lapis...Lapis Lazulie. Thankyou for helping me..." She seemed to narrow her eyes at Rub-Es shirt that had her name on it. "Rub-E."

Rub-E nodded and looked back around frantically for saf-ir and the other gems. Then she noticed them. They were heading to another warp pad and the only way to get to them is through the harsh crowd.

"Okay...bye" Lapis said as Rub-E Ran through the crowd to the three gems holding her blue beauty.

She ran to the warp pad but they teleported away before she could get to them. When she stepped on the warp pad another tall green gem with triangle light green hair was speaking to some other gem over a screen that appeared infront of her. Rub-e tried to get her attention by waving her hand in her face but it didnt work. Then Rub-E waved her hand in the screen making the screen that was infront of the green gem vanish.

"Excuse me?" The green gem said looking at Rub-E.

"i-i uh...Saf-ir?" Rub-E questioned.

"No, Im peridot." Peridot said with her hands on her hips.

Rub-E shook her head "Have you seen saf-ir?"

"Who's sapphire?" Peridot questioned.

Rub-E let out a deep sigh getting a little annoyed, then the warp pad activated. Warping them somewhere unknown. But the green gem jumped out the warp stream and into a different one. She must be going somewhere else...hmm...

The warp pad that rub-E was on brought her into a large dark room with buttons everywhere along with cameras. She looked in to see Ame-thys holding saf-ir, this time not with the other two larger gems, and she was speaking to a huge bulky orange gem with red striped over her fave and arms with long white hair. She had the word "Jas-pr" On the front of her uniform. She was intimidating to say the least.

Rub-E noticed that the Jas-pr called ame-thys out the room and the purple gem warped away, Rub-E hid behind a black pillar in the large black room and watched the orange gem scan the still unconscious saf-ir.

She noticed Jas-pr clicking a button and all the sudden a hole appeared under Rub-E and she fell face down on the floor below her. The floor she landed in was also a large black room but instead of a large intimidating orange gem there was a pink gem in this room. She was asleep on a chair and had long pink curly hair. She had a sweet face and Rub-E noticed that she heard footsteps come from above the hole she fell through. It was jas-pr . Rub-E scrambled to a hiding spot.

Jas-pr poked her head through the hole and spoke.

"Captain quartz, you are needed in the bridge" Jas-pr had a deeper voice then she thought.

With that, the large pink gem snorted and then sat up, she was still tired. The three pearls that Rub-E saw earlier warped in the room with cleaning utensils and ran over to Captain Quartz.

"Morning!" Yellow Pr-L said while she began to brush the pink gems hair.

"Just a small trim?" Blue Pr-L Said as she put some make up on the captain.

"ahaa, oh i seee" White Pr-L said while she began to message the captains shoulders, Rub-E stared from her hiding spot.

"Oh honey i know, aha, im good, yep im good! Oh honey you look gorgeous!" Blue pr-L Said while adding up the final touches.

Once they were done getting the captain ready for her day they all scrambled off to clean some more things. Captain quartz let out a loud sigh because she was tired and began to walk to the control bridge. Rub-E followed behind.

Once they made it to the control bridge Captain quartz walked in and went for some coffee.

"Ma'am" Jas-pr asked while standing right next to her.

"Coffee first." Captain quartz said while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ma'am." Jas-pr said again, she needed the captains attention.

"protocol Jas-pr, First things first." The pink gem said and walked to the large computer and spoke to it. "COMPUTER, STATUS REPORT."

The large computer turned on.

"Mechanical systems?" She asked.

"Unchanged" The computer spoke back in a robotic way.

"Core temperature?"

"Unchanged"

"Passenger count?"

"Unchanged."

"Food buffet?"

"Unchanged"

The captain went on forever about this stuff speaking to the computer. Rub-E switched her focus on the small blue gem that was laying on a white metal bed, she was strapped down and still unconscious.

"Ma'am now its time t-" Jas-pr attempted to say but captain quartz raised her hand up to the orange gems face.

"Why didnt you wake me up earlier?" Captain quartz seemed frustrated.

"Ma'am i-" She was once again interrupted.

"You mad me miss the morning announcements! Honestly, its the only fun thing i get to do aboard this ship." The captain angerly said as she walked back over to the computer.

She clicked a few buttons and a huge screen appeared infront of every gem aboard the ship so they could hear the announcements.

The pink gem smiled while looking into the computer.

"Well, goodmorning everybody and welcome to day 255,642 aboard the axiom! As always, weather is a beautiful 72* and i see the ships log is showing that today is our seven hundredth year anniversary aboard the axiom . And do-" She was cut off because she could hear beeping noise from somewhere behind her. "uhh...-Hey jas-per whats that noise coming from?" She was then cut off so no one else could see her on the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain quartz turned to jas-pr.

"Captain, the drone that we sent named Saf-ir has come back positive." jas-pr said and walked over to Saf-ir who was laying unconscious on a metal counter.

"...positive?" captain quartz said while slowly making her way over to Saf-ir.

Jas-pr scanned saf-ir , the blue gem then immediately gasped for air, She sat up quickly and looked around herself. Once she noticed the captain was watching her and straightened up her back and sat up.

Saf-r gently hopped off the metal bed and hovered to the ground, she saluted to the captain.

Rub-E looked at the now awake saf-ir. She whispered to herself " saf-ir..."

"B-but...no drones ever come back...positive..." Captain quartz said with a surprised look on her face. She took a step back and ran to her computer and frantically began to push buttons. The large computer turned on and an taller yellow woman showed up in a hologram. She began to speak.

"Greetings and congratulations captain, if you are seeing this that means your extraterrestrial vegetation evaluater on one of your drones has returned from Earth with a confirmed specimen of ongoing photosynthesis. Thats right, it means its time to go back home, or as we used to call it, Earth." The yellow woman in the hologram spoke.

"HOME?!" Captain quartz yelled." We're going b-back?!"

The yellow hologram continued " now that Earth has been restored to a life sustaining status, by golly we can begin our operation Recolonize!"

Rub-E gasped and walked slowly out of her hiding spot, she was watching as the hologram spoke and dint realize there was a wall with a yellow button it and ran into it. The yellow button beeped and a red and white thin box popped out. The noise caught the attention of Jas-pr and captain quartz and they saw rub-e. Rub-E grabbed the box and held it up while covering her face with her other arm trying not to be seen. Instead captain quartz walked up to Rub-E and grabbed the red and white box out of her hand and examined it. She blew on it to remove all the dust and when she did, she could visibly see a picture of a green plant on the front. She looked at the hologram as it began to speak again.

"Simply follow this manuals instructions to place the plant in your ships hollow detector and the axiom will immediately navigate your return to Earth, its that easy! Now due to the affects of micro gravity you and your passengers may have lost a lot of useful information about the Earth. Visiting earth will restore that information in no time. if you have any further questions just consult your operation manual. See ya back home real soon!" The hologram saluted and disappeared.

Captain quartz looked down at the book and stared daggers into the name, she opened the cover and stared at the small words written inside. Jas-pr was watching with a suspiciously stoic face."Wow, would you look at that..."

Rub-E quietly made her way to Saf-ir who still hasn't realized that She was there. She tapped on saf-irs shoulder and the blue gem quickly looked at her and held her hand up then looked back at jas-pr and captain quartz.

Thats when she realized that is was Rub-E who tapped her shoulder! Her eye widened and she turned quickly to face the red gem once more.

"Saf-ir!" Rub-E yelled with a happy expression on her face.

"Rub-E?!" She whisper yelled, she looked back at the two generals then looked back at Rub-E " nononono you cant be here!" She said with sympathy in her eyes. She pushed Rub-E behind the wall to hide her. "Stay!" Saf-ir said again, looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

Rub-E just stared at Saf-ir as she spoke, loosing her self in the beauty of the blue gem. Saf-ir desperately tried to get her attention with out attracting the attention of the commanders/captions.

Rub-E let out a dreamy sigh and stared the blue gem in the eyes, she had a love struck expression on her face and Saf-ir turned around to see the two.

"...Well, lets open her up." Commander quartz said while still staring through the manual. " step one...Voice command..." She slowly started to approach Saf-ir. Saf-ir stood directly in front of Rub-E to hide her. Commander quartz walked up to Saf-ir and Jas-pr followed close behind. "...Confirm aquesition..?" She narrowed her eyes at the manual trying to figure out what that meant.

The wall above them hissed and lights began to form, the computer spoke "Confirm Aquestition command accepted" The wall began to move and a large metal arm slowly moved out of the whole made in the ceiling. It began to scan everywhere, saf-ir began to become scared and she tried to hide Rub-E as best as she could. It scanned commander quartz and Jas-pr, when it made its way to Saf-ir the scanner turned from blue to green and it stopped on saf-ir. The arm moved around the ceiling and went to saf-ir, bubbling her with a blue orb, she pushed Rub-E out of the way before she could get caught too.

The computer spoke "Voice authorization acquired."

Commander quartz flinched " uhh..."

"Voice authorization accepted"

The computer clicked on the bubble that was surrounding saf-ir and small green squares appeared on the bubble. A small compartment on the side of Saf-ir's dress hissed open, but nothing was inside, not the boot with the plant. She panicked.

"w-weres the thingy?" Caption quartz looked baffled, flipping through pages in the book.

"The plant." Jas-pr corrected.

"..yea that...w-were is it?..Maybe we missed a step..." She turned around and went through the manual, Jas-pr followed. The bubble around Saf-ir disappeared. the blue gem was panicking and she turned to Rub-E.

"Rub-E, where's the plant? You have to know where the plant is!" Saf-ir whisper yelled and picked up Rub-E ,looking under her and then setting her down and started to search her quickly and frantically. Rub-e was slightly panicking too. Saf-ir began to scan the place around her...

"Saf-ir?" Rub-e asked quietly.

"WHAT?" Saf-ir asked, quite annoyed by now.

"...never mind.." Rub-e said quietly, and flinched when saf-ir yelled at her. She hid once more when she saw commander quartz go towards them, saf-ir straightened up herself and stood completely up as the two commanders approached them.

"Might want to scan her again just to be sure." Commander quartz said with her face still in the manual.

Jas-pr approached saf-ir and scanned her with glass that was surrounding her eyes. She didn't pick up anything though. "Contains no specimen, drone is faulty" She said and looked at caption quartz.

"so...we aren't going to Earth?" The caption said, slightly disappointed, she looked slowly up from the manual.

"negative."

"I guess things go back to normal...huh?"

"Correct, caption."

"Whelp! False alarm." Quartz said and closed the manual. "The drone must be defective."

Saf-ir shrunk in her spot and let out a disappointed sigh.

Quartz spoke again "Ame-thys" She ordered and the purple gem came in from a warp pad and immediately saluted the caption " Send her to the repair ward."

With that, the purple gem walked over to saf-ir and bubbled her in a large red bubble. Saf-ir hovered in the bubble, looking disappointed and annoyed with herself.

"Make sure she's no- whuuuuuu...!" Caption quartz spotted Rub-E, she pointed at the red gem and Rub-E stood there wide-eyed, she was getting ready to run for it. But when they didn't move, Rub-E slowly walked over to the large pink gem and just stared at her.

Rub-E looked at the captions outstretched pointing hand and shook it in hers, smiling, she introduced herself. " Rub-E" When she shook the captions hand and let go, some dirt from her filthy gloves got on her large hand. Caption quartz stared at her hand, slightly disgusted.

"Have uhh...Rub-E here cleaned" Ame-thys nodded and bubbled Rub-E too. They warped away quickly. The purple gem brought them away. Rub-e looked over at Saf-ir and waved, the blue gem looked at her and gave her a glare then looked back. Rub-E sighed.

...:With commander quartz:...

"Analyze" Caption quartz said and placed the dirt that Rub-E tracked on her hand on a glowing disk on the counter of the large computer. The small particles began to hover a few inched and the computer started to read it.

Analysis, foreign contaminant. Substance is a three faced material composed of various combinations of naturally derived solids." The computer continued,Caption quartz yawned and started to doze off "These subjects are most commonly referred to as soil, dirt or Earth."

Quartz popped up and had a sudden interest in what the computer had to say " Earth..?" She looked at the screen for a second " Define...Earth."

All of these different pictures started to form on the screen. Pictures of beautiful flowers, sunshine, foods, family, other gems, buildings, animals, homes, lakes, oceans, forests and lots of other pictures started to pop up, one after another. Caption quartz stared at the screen, mouth agape.

"Earth..." The computer spoke "The surface of the world is distinct from the sky and/or sea."

"Wow..." Quartz found an interest in Earth " Define Sea"

...:On the other side of the ship:...

Pr-L has been cleaning the dirt tracks that Rub-E has made for hours now, the trail seemed endless.

"UHHHHHGGGGG" The white gem groaned as she couldn't find the end of this dirt track.

...:With Rub-E & saf-ir:...

The two gems were still bubbled by the purple gem, they were making there way to an unknown area and Rub-E was overly scared for her life right now, especially the blue gems life.

The bubbled came to a sudden stop making her hit her face against the bubble, she stood up to see what happened. The purple gem had stopped in front of a large metal door that had the words ' Repair Ward' imprinted on the metal. The purple gem put her hand on a sensor of some kind and the doors opened. On the inside, it was pearly white and there were Pr-Ls of every shape and color in there with cleaning utensils and styling equipment, they all looked in excitement at the gems that walked in, Saf-ir seemed unfazed, she was just staring in front of herself, looking deep in thought.

Rub-E on the other hand was beyond terrified.


	9. Chapter 9

When Rub-E and saf-ir were taken inside the large white room with pr-Ls with cleaning utensils, Saf-ir remained unfazed, though she had a really frustrated and annoyed look on her face.

Rub-E watched as Ame-thys spoke to the Pr-ls then the tall white gems started to walk over to them. two of the Pr-ls put a circular red metal object on the middle of her chest. Saf-irs body went limp then they took her away.

"Saf-ir!" Rub-E yelled as she watched them take her. Two other pr-ls walked over to Rub-E and tried to put another red circular object on her but she dodged their arms. She jumped out of their way and ran away from them, she ran into a lot other Pr-l trying to make her look shiny and pretty but she also tried her best to dodge them.

Then, Ame-thys walked over to Rub-E, bubbled her, and walked her over to another room were there were other different gems everywhere. Ame-thys un-bubbled her.

"Stay" The purple gem said and walked off. Rub-E watched as she walked off then looked all around her. Frantically, she whipped her head towards every gem in there. some were blue, orange, red, purple and all other different shapes and sizes.

then, she saw, from afar, Saf-ir, in a large pink bubble leaded by two Pr-ls. Rub-E ran towards were they are, but they walked really fast. She could barely catch up to them.

They brought Saf-ir onto a warp pad, Rub-E jumped on the warp pad right before the thing warped them away. The pad brought them to a large circular roof pearly white room.

That's when they un-bubbled saf-ir, too off the red circular object from her chest and saf-ir was now standing on the metal floor, she still had that frustrated look on her face. They walked her over to a large circular warp pad looking thing coming off the ground and placed her on top of it. Four different looking pr-ls walked over to her happily . Rub-e hid behind the warp pad she arrived on.

A large Pr-l came over with a green and white scanner. She scanned Saf-ir and spoke.

"Close your eye" the Pr-l said, saf-ir held up her bangs and closed her one large blue eye. The Gem gave her a thumbs up then Saf-ir fixed up her bangs and opened up her eye.

The three other Pr-ls began to pat her down, cleaning and doing her hair. Saf-ir was giggling and her expression changed. Rub-E sighed dreamily to herself as she watched her.

One of the white gems sprayed the glass in front of Saf-ir's eyes with water, making it shiny and looking new. The others began to message her shoulders and neck.

Then, a Pr-l came over with the red device that will shut saf-ir's systems off again. Rub-E jumped up and ran over to the pr-l stepping in front of saf-ir, she snatched the red object out of her hand. Saf-ir Gasped.

"Rub-E its okay!" Saf-ir said.

The pr-l tried to snatch it out of her hand then Rub-E smashed the red device on the ground, it shattered everywhere, the white gem took a step back.

"RUB-E!" Saf-ir yelled at the red gem, Rub-e laughed nervously.

The noise brought over curious and nosy gems, a lot of random gems started to stare at them and Rub-E shifted nervously. They began to crowd them and thats when security came.

6 or 7 security gems pushed their way through the crowd, one of them grabbed a hold of Rub-es arm then began to pull her away, Saf-ir gulped.

"RUB-E!" She yelled, trying her best to make her way through the crowd of unruly gems, she tried to make her way to the red gem.

Saf-ir summoned her black and white gun that engulfed her arm and shot towards the security. The security gems let go of Rub-E, making the red gem to tumble to the ground. Saf-ir grabbed onto the red gems hand and ran away from the scene.

Rub-E was being dragged by the blue gem, but she wasn't complaining.

The crowd of nosy gems began to follow them through the halls, a large stampede of gems were behind them.

They were stopped by 6 Security gems standing in a wall like barrier in front of them. The large crowd stopped as well. Rub-E and Saf-ir stood, shoulder to shoulder, staring directly at the security wall or gems.

"HALT" the lead one said.

Rub-E shrunk in her spot, very intimidated by the security, Saf-Ir summoned her gun once more and then the security quickly snapped a picture of them.

The picture was quickly sent around the whole ship, a warning picture to keep your eye out for them. Their picture was everywhere, on every screen, warning everyone about the red and blue gem.

Below the picture, there was writing saying 'Caution, rouge gems" it continued that saying over and over.

Saf-ir froze in her spot and sighed, annoyed.

"uggH! Rub-E!" She death glared Rub-E and the red gem laughed nervously.

The security then stood in a battle position, they summoned their weapons, their weapons were large metal tasers. They charged at them, right before being hit Saf-Ir picked up Rub-E and hovered over their heads and flew through the halls, the crowd of gems still following them, they even fought the security that was blocking their way.

They flew through halls, Rub-E held on for dear life as Saf-ir flew at intimidating speeds, almost crashing into gems on the way. Security scattered throught the ship, frantically trying to find them.

Saf-ir spotted a elevator like moving object at the end of the halls, she flew towards it and placed Rub-E down, not mailing eye contact, she pushed 3 buttons on the door of the elevator then the double doors opened, she stepped in and the red gem slowly walked in behind her.

The double doors closed behind them, and the elevator stated to descent through the ship. Rub-E looked over to the blue gem, she was clearly annoyed.

"...Saf-ir?" Ruby practically whispered towards the gem.

No respond. Rub-E let out a sad sigh then looked up. There was a small screen that had their warning picture on it. Rub-E pointed to it.

"Look, Saf-ir, its us."

Saf-ir growled and summoned her gun, she shot the screen, in anger. Rub-E put her hand down and shrunk in her spot.

The elevator stopped, the door opened and both of them walked out, it took them to a large black and yellow hallway, Saf-ir went through a large metal door, Rub-e following, and pushed a few buttons that were laying on the wall, once pushed, they turned light blue.

As saf-ir was concentrating, Rub-E looked at her gloved hand that was to her side. Her right hand that held her beautiful blue gem. Rub-E looked at it then looked at her own hands, staring into the red gem that lay embedded on her left hand. She slowly clasped her own hands together and smiled softly to herself.

She looked up slowly "Saf-ir?" She began to ask, but was interrupted by saf-ir putting up her hand to silence her.

Lights began to illuminate the halls and to where they could see better. Saf-ir began to walk down the halls, Rub-E followed, standing next to her as they walked in approached a pure white circular door, saf-ir clicked a few buttons on the door and the door opened.

Inside, there was a circular small room with a chair in the middle and a computer with buttons everywhere. There was a large window as well, showing the beautiful picture of space itself.

Saf-ir turned to face Rub-E and motioned her arm towards the inside of the room.

"This will take you to Earth."

Rub-E shrunk and walked in the room, slowly, Saf-ir didnt move from her spot. Rub-E took a seat on a soft long couch that was to the side and pat the spot next to her, smiling.

Saf-ir shook her head, no. "I will stay..."

With that, Rub-e flinched and hopped off the couch and ran outside the room, and sat on the metal floor next to Saf-ir. " i'm not going without you."

Saf-ir sighed and picked up ruby, placing her back in the small room and sat her down on the metal chair in the middle. Saf-ir tuned and walked out of the room over to the control panel to help the small escape hip that Run-E will be returning to Earth with to launch. When she made it to the panel, Rub_E ran out of the room again and went back over to saf-ir.

"Rub-e, please" she said, half sympathetically.

But, right before she could pick rub-e back up, they could hear the metal doors hiss open. Saf-ir's voice hitched and she hid behind a black pillar, she pulled Rub-E with her.

they could barely see who entered the room with them.


	10. Chapter 10

Rub-E and Saf-ir both hid in the corner of the large and complicated dark room as they heard someone open the metal doors.

They could hear footsteps, the blue gem looked past the dark pillar they were hiding behind, only slightly, to see who had come it.

It was that purple gem from earlier, Ame-thys.

Ame-thys walked in, calmly, turned on all the systems to where it wasn't so dark anymore. She opened up an escape pod and pulled something out of a satchel she was carrying.

Rub-E and Saf-ir looked closer at what the item was...

It was the plant! The plant that Saf-ir had lost! How did she get a hold of it?!

Ame-thys placed the plant in the boot on the floor, gently, and walked out of the escape pod, now out of sight, Saf-ir jumped back in her spot in an attempt at not getting caught. The purple gem had left the escape pod doors open, looking to her side, Saf-ir noticed that Rub-E wasn't there.

"Rub-E?!" She looked around where she was and the red gem wasn't there, but then when she looked inside the seemingly empty escape pod, Rub-E was in there picking up the plant that lay delicately in the boot.

"Saf-ir! Look, i got the plant!" The rem gem rejoiced, she was about to walk out of the pod but right before she took a step out, the metal doors on it shut tightly, the lights went off in the large room and the pod flew off the large ship it was attached to, with the red gem and the plant inside.

The sheer power of the lift off made Rub-E immediately fly towards the walls of the pod.

"NO!" Saf-ir yelled, she looked frantically around the room to try to find a way to get the escape pod back, though the pod was getting extremely far away by every second, saf-ir had hope.

Saf-ir looked around, eventually finding a clear tube that would eject any gem into space. She went inside and clicked the small green button that lay inside to take off. She was launched to space almost immediately.

She flew towards where the pod had went, following its trail of smoke.

Though, Rub-E on the other hand, is freaking out. She got off the walls and went to the buttons on the pod, pressing every one she could find until the computer spoke "Cruising activated". The small ship slowed down, now at a slower pace.

Rub-E sighed in relief as she calmed down, then the computer spoke again " 20 seconds until self destruct".

The red gem perked up " WHAT?!" Rub-E began pushing buttons again, pacing in circles as she looked around frantically.

"10 seconds until self destruct"

Rub-E spotted a fire extinguisher inside glass to her side. She broke the glass and took out the extinguisher. She used it to break through the escape door that was in the back of the pod.

"5 Seconds until self destruct"

Rub-E used all of her strength, eventually prying the large metal door open, she jumped out of the pod quickly.

"Self destructing"

The pod exploded into a mass of fire, smoke and debris. Saf-ir was almost there.

"...no...no..." She whispered, flying at full speed towards where the pod had exploded.

But on her way there, something flew right past her leaving a trail of white foamy stuff, Saf-ir looked back at the thing.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFF-" It was Rub-E using the fire extinguisher to give herself a push through space.

"RUB-E!" Saf-ir yelled, a mass of happiness and terror fled through her, she flew towards the red gem, eventually catching up to her.

Rub-E began to experiment with the extinguisher, she let go of the small lever that turned the thing on and turned herself around, she was now floating, she had her back towards the blue gem and then she turned it on, making her way towards Saf-ir again.

They passed each other again.

"Wooahwoahwoah!" Rub-E said as she tried to stop herself.

The blue gem stopped and flew back towards the red gem, Rub-E used the extinguisher to make herself get closer to the blue gem, this time only tapping it here and there to where she isn't going too fast. Once she was a few feet away from the blue gem, she tried to stop herself from running into her by tapping it once more, some got on Saf-ir.

The blue gem giggled and smiled, making her way closer to the red gem but Rub-E stopped her and grabbed something out of her backpack.

The plant.

"Rub-E!" Saf-ir yelled in excitement, she took the plant, bubbled it, and sent it away. She lunged towards Rub-E and gave her a passionate hug. Giggling along the way, The red gem hugged her back. Sad-ir began to spin rub-E playfully in space.

When they were spinning, the red gem began to look at Saf-ir in the face as she giggled, it was beautiful, she sighed softly and put her chin on the blue gems shoulder.

But, Saf-ir pulled back, still slightly giggling, she still had her arms around Rub-E. She looked Rub-E in the eyes, staring at her for a second, then kissed her.

It was so chaste, so innocent.

Rub-E, not expecting that, her face turned bright red, her eyes widened, she sighed dreamily. Their grip on each other let go as the rem gem began to float slightly.

Saf-ir giggled " c'mon Rub-E" She said, with a bright smile on her face.

Rub-E snapped out of it, using the extinguisher, she began to launch towards the ship, the blue gem followed close behind, eventually being right next to the red gem as they went through space towards the larger ship.

They made circled around each other, explored around the outside of the ship, having a wonderful time.

 **-With caption quartz-**

"Define hoedown" Caption quartz said with extreme interest, she was still going through all these amazing and different things about this 'Earth'.

The computer spoke "A **hoedown** is a type of American folk dance or square dance in duple meter, and also the musical form associated with it."

Jas-pr walked over to the pink gem.

"Jas-pr, Earth is amazing!" she said with her hands in the air, still staring at the screen. "..There are these things called farms, gems put seeds in the ground, pour water on them, and they grow food like...PIZZA!"

Jas-pr remained stoic, she clicked a button on the large screened computer to turn it off. "Goodnight, Caption" Quartz huffed.

Jas-pr walked off and caption quartz secretly turned around and turned on her computer again. "psst, computer, define dancing"


	11. Chapter 11

while still hovering outside the large axiom, Rub-e runs out of the fire extinguisher, she sighs and Saf-ir hovers on over to her and holds her so she wont float off into space and die.

She flies to the side of the axiom where a small opening was where a pr-l seemed to be working outside the ship to fix a few bugs. Entering the large metal door-it shuts behind them loudly leaving the Pr-l hopelessly stuck outside the axiom.

Rub-e and saf-ir went through the halls, eventually finding a large room to their left full of large boxes stacked on top of each other. Both of them hid behind a large box as two patrol gems walked by holding complicated-looking guns to their sides. Rub-e stayed behind sapphire as the blue gem looked back the box they hid behind to see if the guards have left. Rub-e looked at saf-irs gemmed hand and smiled, saf-ir noticed a large portal where gems meant for cleaning, like Pr-Ls, go and dump trash left behind and found on the floor.

Saf-ir looked at ruby. "shhhh..." She said, quickly peeking past the boxes once more before looking back at the red gem " Stay put" She ordered before placing a smaller box on rub-es head then quickly flew past the guards unnoticed towards the warp.

-With Caption quartz-

"pshhhhh" caption quartz said as she flew a smaller fake toy version of the axiom to a globe of the earth "prepare for landing, we're here everybody, yay, caption-caption we're home, its so beautiful-" Before she could say anything else, the warp pad behind her activated and saf-ir stood atop.

Caption quartz looked at her confused for a second, but then saf-ir summoned a light blue bubble made by her, consistent of the small but sprouting plant within a dirty shoe. Caption quartz threw her toys to the side, jumped up, and ran over to saf-ir. "h-how did you find it?!" She said, popping the bubble and taking the shoe with the plant gently in her hands. "We can go back home for the first time!" She said with excitement.

"Wait a minuet...hold on"

-With Rub-E-

Rub-e was clenching and unclenching her fists in at attempt to occupy herself as she waited for saf-ir to come back. She was still hidden behind the large boxes with the smaller box on her head. After a few minuets she finally decided to peek a look past the boxes to see what was going on.

She noticed the two guards, still standing there doing absolutely nothing, so she found the opportunity to place the box off of her head and onto the ground and run past them without them noticing in which she had succeeded.

She ran through the metal halls of the axiom, surprisingly not running into any guards. Finally,Found a trash shoot that went up and down through huge and slightly dirty tubes. She climbed in and began to climb up the empty trash shoot.

-With Pr-L-

Pr-L was still, unfortunately, following the dusty and dirty tracks rub-e had made everywhere she had gone. She was cleaning everything, eventually following the path to the trash shoot that ruby was climbing up at that moment. She looked around for any sign of another gem, then she made her way to the trash shoot, looking in it but, rub-e must have already been too far up for her to see. How unfortunate

-With Caption quartz-

"There you go, little guy" Caption quartz purred to the plant as she gently poured some water over it. " You must have come a long way for a drink of water" She smiled, putting a gentle finger on one of its small leaves. "you just need someone to look after you, is all." She said, looking at her reflection in the shiny black metal of the counter in her control room. She could see herself in the reflection, holding the plant. She nodded seriously "...we need to go back."

Caption quartz clicked on a button that was the communicator "Jas-pr, come down here.", she got a 'eye eye' in return before not moments later, the tall and intimidating gem approached and stood next to quartz. Saf-ir watched the tall gem, observantly.

Jas-pr had noticed the plant back back and caption quartz was holding it, this brought up a red flag for jas-pr. "Jas-pr, put up auto-pilot, i need you to look up more on this plant"

"Not necessary caption" was jas-prs response. She held out her hand towards the plant."You may give the plant to me."

"You know what, i should do it myself" She said with determination as she pulled the plant away slightly and walked over to her large transparent screen computer.

"Caption" Jas-pr said, walking infront of caption quartz, stopping her in her tracks " i insist you give me the plant"

"Jas-pr, get out of my way" Caption quartz ordered and tried to push jas-pr out of the way but failed.

"Caption, we can not go home."

"What are you talking about, why not?!" Quartz said, with an annoyed expression.

" That is classified information, caption, give me the plant" Jas-pr ordered, moving closer to quartz and reaching for the plant. Quartz pulled the plant back so jas-pr couldn't touch it.

"What are you saying, 'classified', you dont keep a secret from the caption!"

"Give me the plant" Jas-pr yelled now pushing caption quartz out of the way slightly.

"Tell me whats classified!"

"Give me the plant" She repeated. Caption quartz finally stood up straighter and got in jas-prs face.

"Tell me jas-pr, thats an order!" With that, jas-pr stopped for a second then backed off.

"Yes, ma'am" She said, moving to the computers. Another hologram of so called 'yellow diamond' showed up. She seemed less happy then usual and she coughed before speaking.

"Hey, autopilot. I got some bad news...umm...operation clean up has well, uhh..failed. The amount of waist has made life unsustainable on Earth. Darn it all, we are going to have to cancel operation 'recolonize' so just stay in the course that the ship takes you, and uhh..rather then just trying to fix this problem, it'll just remain easier for everyone to remain in space..."

"Easier?" Caption quartz interrupted.

"so uhh...im giving full autopilot to the captions jas-pr so uhh..remember, do not return to earth. i repeat: do not return to Earth." With that, the hologram disappeared which left a very sad and confused caption.

"now...the plant" jas-pr repeated once more.

"...No, wait a minuet" Caption quartz said, thinking for a moment " This message was created over 700 years ago, things have changed, we can still return to earth! "

"Ma'am, its unsustainable"

"Look at this plant!" Quartz said, holding up the plant " Its green and growing, its living proof that she was wrong!"

"Irrelevant, caption"

"What?! Its completely relevant!" Caption quartz walked over next to saf-ir and pointed out the large glass window towards space " Out there is our home, Jas-pr! A-and its in trouble. I cant just sit here and do nothing! Its all i have ever done! Its all anyone in this terrible ship has ever done! You do nothing!"

"if we stay in the axiom, we will survive"

"I dont want to survive!" Quartz yelled " I want to LIVE!"

"You must follow my directions, caption"

"AGH!" Quartz yelled in annoyance. She paused for a second to think, then she realized something. She fixed the hat on her head and turned to jas-pr. "Im the caption of the axiom. We are going home today." she declared. Jas-pr took a step toward her, sizing her up before snapping her fingers.

When she did tht, Ame-thys popped up behind her, ran up to caption quartz and snatched the plant out of her hand.

"Wha-? This is mutiny!" She said, stomping one foot on the floor. "Saf-ir, arrest her" With that order, saf-ir immediately summoned her gun and pointed it at ame-thys who immediately put her hands up in the air.

'Give it to me." Saf-ir ordered and held out her free hand. Ame-thys paused for a second, walked toward saf-ir, but instead of giving it to her she threw it past the blue gem and into the trash shoot.

"No!" Caption quartz yelled as she ran over to the trash shoot.

As if all was lost, saf-ir covered her mouth with her hand as she slowly approached the trash shoot with quartz. But, then the plant seemed to be coming up the trash shoot. As it came farther up, saf-ir had noticed a hand was holding it up. And sure enough, it was rub-es hand. Rub-e popped her head out the trash shoot and held up the plant

"RUB-E!" Saf-ir and caption quartz yelled in unison. "Rub-E give us the plant!" They both yelled again. Jas-pr ran up to rub-e and attempted to take the plant out of her hand. Rub-E dodged every attempted grab but eventually after jas-pr kept getting annoyed, she pulled out a stick like tazor rod and tazed rub-e.

Rub-E shook violently, dropping the plant to where jas-pr could get it, she fell back into the trash shoot, falling far down within it.

"No!" Saf-ir yelled, trying to push jas-pr out of the way.

Jas-pr tazed saf-ir too, she threw her unconscious body down the large trash shoot with rub-es. Jas-pr turned around to see Ame-thys: with a stoic expression. And caption quartz with a scared and mad expression.

"All communications are terminated. You are to be confined into this quarter until further notice." With that, jas-pr turned off all the computers to where it was dark and warped away, deactivating all the warps after she did so.

"mutiny! Mutiny i tell you!" Caption quartz yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

Saf-ir's eye twitched as she slowly began to wake up. She had fallen hard, so hard that she passed out and the ground left dents in her metal dress. She sat up, cringing as she felt the pains in her back from the fall. As she looked around she could see that she was in a large dark room the size of a few football fields. Trash piled were stacked high and everywhere you stepped you would either step on trash or a clean, open spot which was somewhat rare.

She tried moving her arms which didn't work or help anything. She was stuck in a pile of trash and could barely move. Saf-ir began to yell for Rub-e which came to no avail. She could hear the loud clash of metal in the distance as trash was thrown down the trash shoot and large metal doors closing to dispose of the trash in space. Saf-ir began to panic.

 _"Activating airlock disposal"_ The speakers said. She gasped and called out for rub-e again

"Rub-e!" she yelled and struggled through the trash. She couldn't move even if she tried, the trash was too strong to pull out of. She looked to her side to see two large metal double doors opening for trash to be put inside a different room. As those metal doors closed, another door was opened that allowed all the trash that was in that room to be sucked out to space. Her eye widened behind her bangs.

The trash pile that she was stuck in was being pushed by a large robot towards the metal doors. She screamed as the pile was getting closer and closer to the doors. The robots that were pushing the trash pile towards the opened metal door didn't hear her screams. Saf-ir looked around frantically, moving her head in all directions to see what she could find to see if there was any hope of escaping.

Just as she was getting ready to lose hope, she looked to her left only to see Rub-e who was unconscious and about ten or fifteen feet away from her and was also stuck in trash. "Rub-e!" She yelled but no response came back. Soon enough, the pile that she was stuck in and rub-es pile eventually made it inside the double doors. The large metal doors slowly began to shut and Saf-ir refused to give up. She Wiggled around to try to escape and when that didn't work, she summoned her gun, shooting the trash pile she was in from the inside creating a large hole that she was able toe escape out of.

She immediately flew toward Rub-e who seemed to have half open eyes and was shaking violently. Saf-ir put her hand on rub-es cheek and felt around the red gem to see if there was any loose spots in the trash so she could pull her out. She had to do this before the inner door opened for all the trash to be sent to outer space so the only thing on her mind was getting rub-e to safety.

Though, while saf-ir was trying so hard to get rub-e out, another gem fell from the trash shoot. A pr-L. She was the one that looked a little different from the rest and had a gem on her forehead. She fell and landed on a pile of trash. She looked around only to see the two struggling to escape from the large pile of trash that was about to be sent into space. She detected dirt on Rub-E which was the only reason why she let out a small growl in determination and jogged over to them.

The large metal doors seemed to almost be closing so she hurried. There was only a few yards of open door left as she put a metal broom in between the crack of the door to top it from moving and to keep it open just enough to where she could clean and escape.

Sapphire pulled once more, tugging tightly top get the red gem out of the trash. But it was too late, the inner door opened, sucking all of the trash out into space, but as the trash was being pulled out of the room, Saf-ir was able to keep a hold of ruby and fly with all her might towards Pr-l who was holding into a handle. Pr-l held her hand out for saf-ir to grab onto in which she did. Saf-ir kept a hold of rub-e.

After a few seconds that lasted forever, the doors shut that lea to space and the trash pile that Rub-e and Saf-ir was in is completely gone; sucked into space. Saf-ir fell to the floor, letting go of Pr-L's hand. She still had a hold of the red gem.

As saf-ir stood back up, she carried the slightly unconscious red gem in her arms. The large metal double doors opened for the next load of trash so she found the chance to escape. Pr-L followed them , staring at Rub-E who was filthy and really feeling the need to clean everything that had dirt on it.

Everything in the extremely large trash filled room seemed to go quiet with only trash falling from the trash shoots creating some noise that echoed. Saf-ir gently placed Rub-e down onto a tiny pile that seemed soft enough for the red gem to comfortably lay on.

Saf-ir stood in front of her and Pr-l sat next to Rub-E , by next to i mean a few feet away, watching as the blue gem seemed to care for the other. "Rub-e..." She whispered as she placed a hand on rub-es dirty cheek.

Rub-y opened her eyes just a little, she was still shaking violently from the electric shock of the taser. "S-...Saf-" She tried getting out but she couldn't finish. She cringed as something hurt her real bad. The blue gem flinched and took her hands away to see if she was the one causing the pain. But it wasn't her.

She noticed as she saw on rub-e's left hand, she saw that her gem was cracked. Almost fully at that. Saf-ir covered her mouth in horror as Rub-e just looked back at her with half open and pathetic eyes.

Saf-ir shook her head and immediately flew away to start looking for something that could help her beloved which left pr-l and Rub-e to sit alone together. The taller white gem scooted closer and began to scrub the bottoms of rub-es dirty shoes with a determined look on her face. Rub-e was to weak to do anything.

When Pr-L detected that rub-e was all clean she sighed in relief and scooted a few feet away and sat down, wrapping her arms around her legs that were to her chest. Rub-E looked over to her with every ounce of strength she had left in her and let a small smile stretch on her lips.

"r...rub-e" Rub-e introduced herself with a weak and sort of fading voice. She raised a shaking hand at the taller gem. Pr-l looked over at her and looked at her hand, making sure it was all clean before taking rub-es hand and smiling.

"Pr-L" She introduced herself. Right after that, she took her hand back and sat like she was before. Rub-e's hand fell to her side.

"Pr-L?" Rub-e questioned.

"Pr-L." The tall gem answered.

"...Pr-L." Rub-E whispered to herself.

Just then, Saf-ir flew right back over to them carrying different pieces of gem shards from fallen gems. She took the red gems left hand, being careful of the cracked gem. She began to size the gemstones up only to notice none of them would work.

"Nonono.." She whispered. Rub-e closed her eyes then opened them, they were barely open. She pulled something out of her bag and held it in front of her, mustering up enough strength to do so. It was the Boot with the plant inside, still small and completely healthy. Saf-ir took a few seconds to take it, but when she did she held it close to her and looked at it.

"Directive.." Rub-e said with every ounce of voice she had.

Saf-ir shook her head and threw the plant to the side, now holding her right gemmed hand in front of ruby and smiling weakly. Her fingers were spread so rub-e could put her hand with saf-ir's. "Directive."

Rub-e Looked up at her and held her hand out to Saf-ir only to push her hand away gently and shake her head. The red gem weakly stood up, stumbling a little in the process. She walked over to the plant that was on the floor and kneeled down at it. She picked it up and turned to saf-ir who had followed her and was directly behind her. Rub-e held the plant out to the blue gem with very shaky arms. "Earth..."

Saf-ir looked at the plant that was once again being held in front of her. She gently took it again and this time she kept it. She stroked the one small leaf that was attached to the small stem. "Earth.." She repeated after Rub-e.

It took saf-ir a few seconds but when she saw the smile on the red gems face she was immediately reminded. "Earth..." She said again "Earth!" She said with a wide grin on her face, she let out a squeal as rub-e let out a few weak chuckles. Saf-ir picked up rub-e and hugged the red gem close.

Rub-e let out a slight groan but was fine. Pr-L immediately jumped up as Saf-ir began to hover off the ground. "Wait!" the white gem yelled, Saf-ir held onto rub-e with one arm and Before letting pr-L on she summoned her gun and Shot the ceiling above her creating a large hole that she would be able to escape out of. Right after, pr-l grabbed onto Saf-irs hand so she could escape with them.

While holding on to the two gems, she flew up towards the large hole created by her gun.


End file.
